


My Habit

by madisonalea



Series: Love You Goodbye [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry running in the rain, Kinda, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, for Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonalea/pseuds/madisonalea
Summary: *Can be read as a one-shotLouis sends Harry 'Habit' the day before his album is released.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Love You Goodbye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016488
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	My Habit

_30 January 2020_

Harry is enjoying his quiet day at home. There was a lot of chaos planned for the year, so he enjoyed the serene feeling of a day to himself. It was raining outside, the sound beating through the London streets for him to get lost in. He was enjoying a book, but stopped to watch the sun set over his backyard. 

The feeling was cut short, though, by the buzz of his phone. 

And, to be honest, the Pope could have been texting him and he would have been less surprised.

 _Louis Tomlinson_ hasn't always been his contact name, but it seemed more professional if people were around and realized he never changed it from _Boobear_.

The only thing sent was an attached file. He pulled it up and pressed play on the video. A guitar sounds through first, and Harry turns up the volume to ensure he would be able to hear it. 

_'I always said that I'd mess up eventually_

_I told you that so what did you expect from me?_

_It shouldn't come as no surprise anymore'_

Harry pauses it for a moment, shakes his head when he realizes he would probably be crying over Louis Tomlinson again tonight, and presses play.

_I know you said that you'd give me another chance_

_But you and I knew the truth of it in advance_

_That mentally, you were already out the door'_

Harry has tears rolling down his face. He remembers calling Louis, drunk, multiple times. He had begged for another chance, even after he became a father. He finds himself focusing on the chorus, listening to Louis' voice that he missed so much.

His mind zeros in on the lines after, his heart pounding maybe a little too loudly.

_'I took some time 'cause I've ran out of energy_

_Of playing someone I heard I'm supposed to be_

_But honestly, I don't have to choose anymore_

_And it's been ages, different stages_

_Come so far from Princess Park_

_I'll always need you_

_In front of me, in front of me'_

And Harry can't help the anger and sadness that creep into his heart. He's still got tears coming down his face, and has made no attempt to wipe them away. The song continues playing, and Harry can't make himself stop it. 

When it finishes, he hits the small phone next to Louis' name and waits. He doesn't answer. Harry calls again, no answer. After the fourth try with no answer, he's had enough. 

All day, Harry was lounging in purple joggers. He throws a hoodie on top, and thinks it's one of his from his first solo tour, but he doesn't care. He grabs the old, white lace-up vans he couldn't part with. 

Next thing he knows, Harry is running down the street. It was way too far to run to Louis' house from his, but he manages to do it, adrenaline high.

It's pouring, and if he had thought this through, he would have driven. He's never really been good at thinking when it comes to Louis. 

When he makes it to the gate of the house, he's dripping rainwater and sweat, breaths coming out in pants.

He buzzes the intercom once, and receives no answer. He does it again, same result. 

His next approach is a little dramatic, but no one should expect less. 

He buzzes again, this time yelling profanities into the intercom. "Louis, you stubborn son of a bitch, open the damn gate!" He groans in frustration when nothing happens. "Louis!" 

He's irritated, running his hands through his soggy curls. 

And that's when it opens.

He practically runs up the driveway, the front door opening when he starts up the steps. He stumbles on his long legs that might be giving out from the amount he's pushed them in the last thirty minutes, just barely catching himself when he reaches the last step. 

Once he's planted himself on the landing, he finds Louis with his arms out like he was going to attempt to catch him.

Harry has a look similar to one of betrayal on his face when Louis finally looks at him, Louis retracts his arms, folding them in a way of protecting himself.

Now that he's standing here in front of Louis, Harry can't find the words he wants to say. His mind is full of sadness and anger and a little bit of resentment as he looks at the man in front of him. 

"You wrote me a song." Is the only thing he can get to stutter out of his mouth. Louis manages half of a laugh, nodding his head.

"Wouldn't be the first."

"We broke up four years ago, Louis." He flinches at the reminder, but Harry holds his point. "You can't do this, not when I'm finally in a good place." 

Louis is looking down at his own socked feet, unable to bare eye contact. "I'm sorry." Harry scoffs, and this makes Louis drag his eyes up to watch him throw his hands out in exasperation.

"You're sorry?" Louis nods, and Harry shakes his head. "You can't miss me now. I called more times than I can remember, hoping you would call me back and ask to come home. You never called. And what? You're feeling lonely?"

"I didn't mean for it to make you upset." This doesn't help Harry's anger. Louis has pulled his sleeves over his hands, trying to stay warm from the London winter. 

"How did you think it wouldn't?"

"I sent it to everyone." Harry shakes his head.

"No, you didn't. That had nothing to do with them."

"We all lived there, Harry."

"Not the same."

"I thought you'd moved on."

And this time, Harry laughs. It's wet with tears that haven't shed yet, and rings through the house behind Louis. It's sad, laced with sarcasm and anger.

"I'm bloody well trying." He sounds tired, and Louis shakes his head, watching as pure dread filled Harry's being. "Can't." He shakes his head at himself, running his hands down his face in an attempt to get rid of the tears that were begging to fall. 

They're both silent for another moment. The sound of rain was background noise to their hearts breaking all over again.

"Harry, I-" 

"I'm gonna go. Sorry about this, 's a great song." He turns around and begins down the stairs. He doesn't look back, willing himself to take the steps away from the man he was still madly in love with. 

He's not stopped, much to his dismay. He crosses the street and calls a car service, too distraught to make the walk home. 

When he walks back in the door of his home, he manages to change into dry clothes without falling down from the shivers rolling off of him. He then walks until he's made it to the reading nook that was tucked away in the corner of his house. It overlooks the streets below that were just barely lit. 

He collapses on the small sofa, grabs several blankets, and cuddles in on himself. He welcomed the warmth, and knew he'd be sick in a week or so. 

His phone is where he left it, on the window's ledge. He opens it to see Louis' song waiting to be played again. He does, and finally allows himself to be consumed by his emotions. His cat, Maverick, made an appearance soon after it started. He offered some form of comfort by sitting at Harry's head and occasionally licking his scalp. 

This continues for another ten minutes, and then Harry stops. His throat hurt from the cries, and his cheeks were stinging from the tears. He manages to turn off the song, and tosses his phone back to where it was.

"Thanks, Mav." He gives the tuxedo cat a few pets on his head, sitting up from his laying position. The cat purrs in response, leaning up into Harry's hand. 

Harry's stood in the kitchen a minute later, two blankets wrapped around him as he sets the kettle on the stove for some tea. With any luck, it might finish warming him up. 

A knock sounds on the door, and he decides not to answer. It was well after the time for someone to be reasonably knocking at his door. A minute passes before there's another knock heard, and this time he walks towards it. _Can't he just be heartbroken in peace for a while?_

When he opens it, a sigh leaves his tired body. Louis was stood on the other side, just droplets of rain dipping off of him because of the walk from his car to Harry's front door.

"I thought we already talked tonight." Harry states, his tone unimpressed. It was more of a mask, the disinterest. He knew Louis could tell he'd been crying, he always could. 

"You talked." Harry nods, and waits, but Louis doesn't speak, his eyes cast downwards and his hands pulling at his sleeves so they would cover his hands. 

With the light coming from his house, Harry could finally see what Louis was wearing. It was that stupid hoodie of Harry's that Louis loved. The one he'd worn to break up with Harry. The material was well-worn, four years worth. 

"So say something, Louis." Harry finally says, making himself look at Louis. 

"Can I come home?" Harry's breath is knocked from his lungs. Louis' eyes are piercing into his, no hesitation on his face, just tears mixed with Harry's favorite blue.

"What?" He can't force himself to hear things, it wouldn't help him in getting over Louis.

"Can I come home?" Louis is just a little louder this time, and Harry decides to laugh. It was carefree, open, and echoing through the rain.

"Are you being serious?" The nod Louis gives is cautious. Harry takes the small step down from his doorway to the front step. He grabs Louis' hand and pulls until their noses are almost touching. 

"I'm so sorry, Ha-" He can't let Louis finish. He grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in for a heart stopping kiss. Louis grabs onto Harry's elbows and manages to hold him closer. They stand there for as long as their lungs will allow, pulling back from each other just an inch to get some air. 

Harry smiles, pressing another kiss to Louis' red lips. "Yeah, sun. Come home." A laugh that's close to one of relief escapes Louis, and he tucks his head into Harry's neck.

"'M still sorry." He mumbles, and Harry nods.

"I know. We'll talk about it later." He then proceeds to take Louis by the hand and pull him into the house. 

"Missed this place." Harry nods.

"It's missed you." And Louis knew what he meant. Harry's missed him, yeah, but most of the décor is void of anything Louis-related. The pictures of the two of them that had once adorned the walls were replaced with art, pictures of Harry and people he loves now, not Louis. 

"We will become well acquainted again, don't worry." Harry smiles when he presses a kiss to Louis' head. 

"C'mon, I've got some tea waiting." When they find their way to the sofa a few minutes later, Maverick offers a meow, and it startles Louis.

"When did you get a cat?" Harry smiles while scratching down Maverick's body that he'd placed in Harry's lap the minute he sat down. 

"About a year ago. Stays with Mum while I'm gone. Name's Maverick." Louis chuckles, reaching to offer a pet to the creature.

"Think him and Cliff will get on?" Harry laughs a bit, nodding his head.

"Mav was born with two dogs in the house, probably be comfortable with him." Harry tucks himself into Louis' chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"Good, then." Harry hums in response. "I'm sorry, Haz." 

"I'm just sorry it took us this long. Now we've both got tours and we've only just gotten back together." He pauses, and Louis doesn't say anything, so he speaks again. "Are we back?"

"Yeah, love. Never letting you go again." Harry nods in agreement, letting Maverick jump from his lap before curling into Louis. "We'll figure out what to do during tour, alright?" Harry hums.

They don't talk much more after that, embracing each other like if they did let go they would lose the other. When they finally make it to their old bedroom, Louis begins to cry.

"Lou? You alright?" Harry finally gets Louis to look back at him, and receives a head shaking. "What's the matter, sun? Miss your smile." 

"Didn't think I'd ever be back here." Harry smiles sadly, and proceeds to pull Louis until they've collapsed into the sheets. Harry pulls him close, allowing Louis to bury himself in his neck. "I'm so sorry." He mumbles.

"Gotta stop apologizing, Lou." He inhales all of Harry's scent he can, taking a deep breath.

"Can't, not after-"

"No, you have to stop. We both messed up, and we can't fix it now. But, if you'll have me, I'll be proving how much I need you for the rest of my life."

This doesn't help with Louis' tears, but he doesn't utter another word about it.

"I love you." Harry can feel himself smiling through the tired glaze he was feeling. 

"Love you too." Harry presses a kiss to Louis' head before falling to sleep.

When he wakes up, Harry's alone. A sick feeling enters his stomach.

He didn't want to think the worst, but he couldn't help it. They may have just mended things, but Louis was always one to let his thoughts make him run.

A note sits on Louis' pillow that was practically untouched. 

_Had a promo this morning. Be back soon_

_-Lou <3_

Harry smiles when he hears the front door open. 

"Haz? You still sleeping?" Louis enters the room before Harry can answer. He's carrying two paper cups and a white bag. "Hey." He says softly, watching Harry wipe at his eyes. He bends down and kisses Harry's cheek. Harry gets a whiff of his own shampoo Louis had obviously used this morning, and smiles.

"Morning. Why're you up before me?" Louis laughs and settles into the bed beside Harry once again.

"Promo." He hands Harry his tea before beginning to dig around in the bag. 

"Why so early?" Louis smiles at Harry's delighted sound when he hands him his favorite pastry.

"Had someone paint a wall." 

"Really now? Vandalism?" Louis shakes his head at the comment.

"Nope, it's legal. Want to see?" Harry nods immediately.

Louis shows him the picture, and Harry just offers a laugh.

"I love it." 

"Look better with your face." Harry chuckles, shaking his head. 

"Nope, definitely your thing." Louis smiles, but pinches at Harry's side.

"Glad you like it." Harry kisses the corner of Louis' mouth, sugar on his lips.

"It's you, always will." Louis shakes his head at the cheesy comment. "Let's have a listening party."

"What?" Harry nods.

"Yep. 've only heard one, I'd like to hear the others. That okay?"

Louis nods, smiling. "Most are about you anyway." Harry shakes his head at the man he loves.

"Then it's only fair."

"Need to listen to yours' too." Harry raises his eyebrow.

"It's been out a month." Louis nods.

"Couldn't bring myself to listen. Thought if it was anything like the first, I'd end up plastered for a week." Harry's eyebrows raise at this. "Yeah, it hurt." Harry nods.

"That was the point, at the time anyway." They're silent a moment before Harry's had too much. "But this one's different."

"Alright, then we'll give it a listen too."


End file.
